


Desire

by sweetcarolanne



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Whipping, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia watches and wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Making no money, don't own the characters!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

Lucrezia had never seen anything more exquisite than the two men in each other’s arms. For so long this had been a fantasy of hers – ever since she had found out that Cesare and Micheletto were lovers, she had craved to watch them together. And Cesare, loving his sister so deeply, made sure that she got her wish.

Watching Cesare wield the lash upon Micheletto’s aching but willing body, seeing Micheletto on his knees pleasing Cesare with his mouth, and then witnessing Cesare roughly thrusting into Micheletto – all of this raised Lucrezia’s desires to a fever pitch. Wanting them both.


End file.
